Carry on my wayward son
by idontbelieveinghosts
Summary: Meg y Castiel tienen un hijo, para la sorpresa de todos el nacimiento de ese niño tiene un por qué y un para qué. Una historia de amor, traición y muchos temas de tvnovela. Esperemos y no parezca una de mala calidad.


Algunos momentos tal vez no concuerden con la serie pero es por interés del fanfic. Espero sea de su agrado y se animen a leer la continuación de esta historia. La imagen de la portada fue sacada de tumblr.

* * *

**Carry on my wayward son**

**—** Entonces, la cosa es sencilla, te doy lo que necesitas siempre y cuando me des lo que necesito ¿comprendes? **— **ahí estaba frente a ella la oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Crowley se presentó sin intención de matarla, de hecho era todo lo contrario, estaba dispuesto a hacer tratos con ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía llena de victoria, podía hacer su movida en el juego de manera independiente, sin necesidad de alianzas sin sentido. **— **Si lo que quieres es a este pedazo de plumas no hay problema, puedes tomarlo: siempre y cuando eso asegure mi supervivencia, obviamente — pasó su mano por los cabellos del inconsciente ángel; Castiel permanecía dormido en su cama, era la única barrera entre el rey del infierno y… bueno, la ramera. — No, al contrario, quiero que te quedes con éste — dijo Crowley dirigiendo una mirada despectiva hacia el ángel —. Para lo que te necesito es necesario que él participe — Meg no terminaba de entender; el desconcierto en su cara causó que la paciencia de Crowley disminuyera hasta transformarse en un deseo de arrancar aquella redonda cabeza.

— Quiero que tengas un poco de acción con el ángel ¿lo tengo que deletrear? — los labios de Meg se separaron pero no dijo nada, ¿por qué quería Crowley que el ángel tuviera sexo con ella? — ¿Qué, ahora eres cupido? — la pregunta de Meg lo sacó de quicio ¿por qué los demonios tenían que ser tan estúpidos? Y si algo sabía Crowley es que ésa idiota era la menos idiota de los idiotas. — No, idiota, y aclaro que no estás en posición de hacer preguntas — él tenía razón, sin embargo, ella no sería tan tonta como para aceptar un trato tan fácilmente: siempre había contras. — Tal vez… pero ¿sexo? ¿en serio Crowley? Oh… quieres cumplir alguno de tus fetiches — tan pronto terminó Meg de hablar, Crowley alzó su mano derecha; al mismo tiempo, Meg sintió que algo la sostenía fuertemente del cuello y la elevaba por los aires hasta empujarla fuertemente contra la pared — No estoy de humor, Meg. Tendrás sexo tantas veces como sea necesario. Tú y tu ángel me darán a mi pequeña bestia. Tómalo o déjalo. Solamente aclaro que la primera opción será tu sentencia de muerte.

Ahora todo estaba claro para la demonio, el muy hijo de puta quería que ella diera a luz a un fenómeno. — Estás loco — muchos otros insultos cruzaron por la mente de Meg, pero fue lo único que consiguió decir. La presión en su cuello aumentó. — Bien, encontraré algún reemplazo. Adiós, Meg. — Crowley sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y con una sonrisa se acercó a la chica. Aunque tendría que buscar otra posible candidata, el matar a Meg le causaba un placer infinito. Levantó su cuchillo apuntando directamente al corazón — ¡No, espera! ¡Lo haré, te daré a tu bestia! — un tanto decepcionado, bajó el cuchillo. — Buena elección, ahora él despertará, un poco loco pero poco a poco se recuperará. Tú lo cuidarás, lo suficiente hasta que sea el mismo Castiel. Cuando él se recupere entonces podrás iniciar con tu objetivo, que es básicamente seducirlo. Tan pronto estés embarazada irás conmigo, recibirás los cuidados necesarios hasta que el bebé nazca. Una vez que tenga a mi bestia podrás seguir con tu miserable vida sin problema.

— Espera, tú no te quedarás con mi bebé.

— No conocía tu lado sentimental, Meg. No estoy discutiendo, ese es el trato.

— Pero… él necesita a su madre.

— No te preocupes, soy bueno con los niños. Meg, te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones de discutir. Es tu vida o el niño, tú decides.

— Sam, Dean y Castiel nunca te dejarán…

— ¿Tenía que aclararlo? Ninguna de esas sabandijas deberá saber de nuestro trato. Tan pronto estés embarazada irás conmigo; olvídate de darle la gran noticia al padre.

Él ya lo había dicho, su vida o la del posible hijo. Asintió débilmente mientras observaba a Castiel, el dormido y calmado ángel que no sabía absolutamente nada. — Oh, no te preocupes cariño, a él le importará una mierda su hijo, ya que nunca lo conocerá — de pronto dejó de sentir el agarre en su cuello y calló hasta el suelo — ¿Era necesario? — dijo la chica sobando su cuello. — No dejaré escapar la oportunidad de torturarte un poco, cariño — Cuando él la miró por debajo de los hombros comprendió que nadie podría salvarla a ella ni al pequeño. Él era el rey del infierno, y ella… solamente un demonio cualquiera. Crowley tocó la frente Castiel y una potente luz iluminó el cuarto. — Listo, como lo dije se recuperará, pero lentamente. Necesito que confíe en ti, y eso conlleva que te adjudique su recuperación. Entonces, nos vemos durante un poco más de nueve meses, por tu bien, espero.

Entonces él desapareció, ahora solamente estaban Castiel y ella en la habitación. Se sentía mal, y no sabía por qué, acababa de conseguir lo que sería su pase a una vida tranquila y lejos del radar de Crowley. Pero, ¿qué planes tendría él para su hijo? No lo sabía, pero seguramente era para algo retorcido. — _Bestia_, me gusta como suena, es divertido —.


End file.
